Happy Birthday México!
by Neko.Italia.Angel
Summary: Canadá le prepara una fiesta a México, sin saber que iba a ser dificil...  Felicidades México! Esta atrasado, pero vale la pena leerlo.


_Hola a todos y todas~, fusosososo~… Antes que nada, daré una breve charla (¿?):  
>El fic es un pequeño reconocimiento al cumpleaños de mi querido país: México, y como tal… ¡Viva México cab…!, cof, cof, se me sale lo patriota ¬¬. Bueno, también quiero decir que no es que no me agraden a los hermanitos mexicanos de Latín Hetalia (mis respetos para aquellos que los saben ocupar y los manejan bien :D), pero ¿Quién rayos dice que México se separo y hubo dos México? Soy mexicana, y sé que nunca paso eso, así que, con mucho respeto, yo no pondré dos México, sólo uno, ya que si hablamos de territorio, entonces serían tres México. Otra cosa, el OC de México no sólo me pertenece, sino también a mi onee-san __**Vismur**__ y un poco a__**rtanaINGLAD**__, y su nombre es Gabriel Moctezuma Torres Pérez._

_**Advertencias:**__ Latinos… sigo sin entender porque son de peligro Oo… Francia golpeado (¿?), palabras altisonantes mexicanas (si alguien quiere saber qué significan, se las dejare al final XD), y una dosis de patriotismo mexicano XD. Cómo estoy muy patriota y alegre, no sé cómo me salga este fic con humor, pero espero que este bien ^^U (sólo sirvo para escribir drama, así que es advertencia =_=)_

_Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ya que si lo fueran… Los latinos saldrían, Canadá sería recordado, y Rusia sería uno con México, kolkolkolkol, como lo oyeron, SERÍA UNO con México, kolkolkol –recibe zape- ok ¬¬*, México sería más grande que el "gringo" –recibe otro zape-… ok, ok, sólo sería grande ¬¬**_

_Otra cosa, __**no espero ofender a nadie con el fic**__, sólo lo hice con fines de diversión (el poco que tengo ¬¬lll), y para celebrar el día en que nos levantamos los mexicanos para pedir nuestra libertad (no es el día en que nos independizamos, ya que ese es hasta el 27 de septiembre u.u). Además de que esto lo debí de haberlo publicado ayer y no hoy, pero mi padre me quito el internet ¬¬** y no pude publicarlo ayer, gomenasai~!_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Happy Birthday México! -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Se acercaba 16 de septiembre, y para su país y de seguro para la mayoría, sólo era una fecha más, pero para él, era el cumpleaños de una gran persona, a la cual le agradecía muchas cosas, y una de ellas era el hecho de que no lo olvidaba y ser un gran amigo. Si, Matthew Williams, mejor conocido como la nación de Canadá, estaba preocupado, ya que su amigo Gabriel, o como todos lo llamaban, Meco-kun* o México, cumpliría años. Siempre el hacía sus fiestas y no pedía nada a cambio… ok, sólo que le bajaran las deudas y ya, pero de ahí, nada; él quería darle algo por ese día, pero la pregunta que se hacía era ¿Qué podía el regalarle?

El mexicano no era complicado, pero él quería darle algo que fuera grandioso, y que no sólo eso, sino que pudiera agradecer lo buen amigo que era. Se dirigió a su terraza, y se sentó un rato para pensar, observando la blanca nieve que invadía su país… era tranquilo, pacifico y totalmente hermoso. Abrazó sus piernas, suspirando. Nada en se le ocurría en su mente; dirigió su mirada a la casa del lado, observando a un grupo de niños jugando. Era como una fiesta… ¿fiesta? Esperen, ¿y si le hacia una fiesta al mexicano? ¡Eso era! Se levanto para luego dirigirse a la sala a planear todo, ya que faltaban tan sólo 5 días para el 16…

**-.-.-.-Día 11-.-.-.-**

-Ah~, Gabriel le agradara esto -sonrió al ver terminada toda la organización para la fiesta sorpresa; sólo faltaba los modelos de las invitaciones y listo, al cabo la fiesta la podría ya realizarla el mismo 15, y en la noche darle la sorpresa a México para amanecer el 16… si, era genial su plan.

-¡Hey Little brother! ¡¿Qué haciendo?- azoto la puerta del canadiense, rompiéndola y asustando al pobre.

-H-hermano… - estaba sorprendido, ¿Qué hacia su hermano en su casa? Y aun más, su pobre puerta… -¿Q-que tal hermano? –sonrió tímido, ocultando toda su organización. No es que no quería que su hermano se enterara, sino que tal vez le ocasionaría problemas.

-Nufufu~, se que algo tramas… -dijo levantando una ceja. El menor solo se cohibió un poco.- Así que… habla hermanito –rio el estadounidense.

Matthew no sabía que hacer. Decirle a su hermano sobre la fiesta y pedirle su ayuda, o esperar un desastre… Bueno, las dos eran arriesgadas, pero aun así se arriesgo.

-Alfred, yo…

-… ¡Hahahaha! –rio estrepitosamente- No te creas Matt… ¡Hahaha! ¡Debiste ver tu cara! ¡Hahaha! –reía, sosteniéndose el estomago con ambas manos. El canadiense solo lo miraba con un pequeño tic n el ojo derecho. ¡Maldición!, se había creído de su hermano.- ¡Haha…! –no siguió con su risa porque recibió un buen golpe en la cara con un cojín del sofá.

Lo último que se vio fue a un Matthew sacando y aventando a su hermano de su casa y sacudiéndose las manos. A partir de ese día, Estados Unidos aprendió que molestar a su hermano y tumbar su puerta, no era lo correcto.

**-.-.-.-Día 12-.-.-.-**

Ya estaban listas las invitaciones, y ahora era enviarlas a cada uno de los países para la fiesta de su amigo. Observo por última vez cada detalle de las invitaciones y llamo a D.F., el menor de los estados.

-D.F., aquí están las invitaciones, por favor entrégalas -le sonrió, a lo que el pequeño chico se sonrojo porque fue muy amable con él.

-Claro señor Canadá –le devolvió la sonrisa, y salió a enviar cada una de las invitaciones. Se acerco a un cartero, que raramente era castaño y tenía un mechón que violaba la gravedad (1), y le dio las invitaciones. Ese cartero se le hizo conocido, pero no recordaba de donde…

El cartero dejo en cada puerta de las naciones las invitaciones, pero no se fijo que había dejado una en la casa de cierto moreno.

-¿Y esto?... –tomo la invitación y la observo...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-Día 13-.-.-.-**

Ya tenía lugar, y era en la hacienda de Los Naranjos, en Guanajuato. La hermana de México le dio permiso de hacer ahí la fiesta, y los demás estados le habían hecho la promesa de que lo ayudarían a arreglar todo en la hacienda y de que México no se enteraría. Pero ahora tenía un problema: ¿Qué hacer con los hermanos del mexicano que lo ignoraban, o se escapaban de él? Vaya, no había aun personas que le dieran una respuesta segura… ni el mexicano lo había hecho.

-C-creo que mejor yo voy organizando todo esto- hablo para sí mismo, sudando una gota al ver a Jalisco peleando con Edo por D.F. Empezó a barrer arte por parte, salón por salón, hasta que acabo en cinco horas… sí que la hacienda era grande, pero él era tenía ese deseo de hacerle la fiesta a su amigo, por lo que acabo antes (sino, se hubiera llevado todo el día).

Observo de nuevo a todos los hermanos del mexicano en busca de alguien le ayudara, pero no. En la hacienda ya no se encontraba todos, solo estaban D.F. y Edo., pero de los demás, ninguno.

-Tsk, ninguno cambiara –decía Edo mientras tomaba un paño y sacudía algunas pinturas.

-Jejeje, no te enojes hermano, no lo hacen a propósito –ese era el inocente de D.F., quien empezó a limpiar los pisos.

Matthew los observo, y sonrió. Esos dos le estaban ayudando a pesar que aun les faltaba limpiar con agua (2).

-Si quieren, pueden irse, yo termino –les dijo para que descansaran.

Ambos morenos lo miraron y le sonrieron.

-No nos iremos, nos quedaremos a ayudarle –le sonrió D.F y Edo asintió.

Les sonrió y siguieron trabajando. La nación y los dos estados se pusieron a trabajar, acabando en tan solo 8 horas (es grande la hacienda u.u). Se miraron los tres y sonrieron. Pero cuando estaban a punto de guardar todos lo que usaron para la limpieza, entro un chico apiñonado (3), cabello castaño con un rizo que violaba la gravedad.

-Necesito la hacienda –dijo sin dejar que le reclamaran.

-¿Por qué León (4)? –le pregunto Edo.

-Porque Sheffield viene junto con Oliva (5) y los demás-dijo un poco deprimido por tener que hacer muchas cosas.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? –pregunto Canadá curioso.

-Los jefes de León y Guanajuato –dijeron al unisonó los estados.

Entonces León los saco casi a patadas, ya que si los veían, era él el que sufriría. Los tres salieron desconcertados, pero Edo lo comprendía, era el único hijo que más trabajaba de Guanajuato.

-Bueno, mejor dejémoslo, mañana venimos –dijo Edo los otros asintieron.

**-.-.-.-Día 14-.-.-.-**

Volvieron a la hacienda y lo que vieron los asusto: estaba toda sucia, y con papeles tirados… otra vez volvían a comenzar a recoger.

-Lo siento, se acabo tarde y no pude recoger a tiempo –dijo desanimado León.

-No te preocupes, ahorita acomodamos –dijo D.F., abrazando a su sobrino.

Así, de nuevo volvían a arreglar la hacienda.

**-.-.-.-Día 15-.-.-.-**

Este día era el último en que debían terminar, así que Matthew se apresuro a terminar de arreglar con globos, papeles de colores, y banderas de México, además de colocar la comida que hicieron los estados. Estaba nervioso, pero feliz, puesto que era un gran regalo para una gran persona que lo recordaba.

-¡Ya está! –sonrió feliz al ver todo arreglado, solo esperaba a los demás países para darle una grandiosa bienvenida.

Estaba esperando a todos los países, y así fue, comenzaron a llegar, primero los europeos, después los asiáticos, luego los latinos y así, hasta llegar todos.

-Hola –les sonrió, pero nadie le prestó atención- sigo siendo invisible~ -susurro desanimado, hasta que sintió un pequeño golpe en su espalda.

-¡Hello!- era su hermano con una hamburguesa en mano.

-Hello Al –dijo con una sonrisa, al menos el si lo miraba.

-¿Quién eres?- y ahí comenzaba de nuevo, siendo ignorado hasta por su propio hermano.

-Soy Canadá, tu hermano- un poco dijo deprimido.

-¡Ah! Bueno Can… ¿Cancún (6)?, ¿hay hamburguesas en esta fiesta? –dijo esperanzado.

-No hay, maple~ -dijo con una gota en la sien-

-Fuck, mejor me voy –y se marcho en busca de sus hamburguesas.

Matthew suspiro; todos estaban ignorando el porqué de la fiesta, y de quien era, varios estaban en competencia de quien tomaba mas cerveza y tequila –estos eran Prusia, Alemania y Jalisco, que por cierto, estaba muy reñida-, mientras que otros como Martin, estaban acosando a Chile y a Perú. Decidió entonces salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco al patio; se sentó en una pequeña banca y miro al cielo.

-Nadie se da cuenta de mí… ni de que falta México.

-¡Claro que no! –dijo por detrás un moreno- Yo me doy cuenta de que estas –le sonrió.- Además, si ellos me ignoran, sufrirán con "Narco" y "Diputado" (7) –sonrió como el solo podía hacerlo: con inocencia y macabridad (¿?) estilo mexicano.

-G-Gabriel, ¿desde cuándo? –pregunto curioso el canadiense.

-Desde hace rato –se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo- Gracias Matt, es una fiesta genial –le sonrió sinceramente, este le correspondió.

-Era para un gran amigo, Gabriel –soltó unas lágrimas, puesto que le había gustado. Se limpio los ojos, y le sonrió- ¿Cómo supiste que era yo quien te la preparaba?

-Jejeje, por esto –le mostro una de sus invitaciones- León me la dio sin fijarse –ambos rieron.- Ven, entremos. Ahí personas que deben oírme –se levanto y trono los dedos de su mano, nunca es bueno conocer a un mexicano enojado. Matthew rió bajo y lo siguió.

….

-… ¡A ver grupo de naciones sin respeto a mi fiesta! ¡O me hacen caso, o los madreo (8) por una vez por todas, chingao (9)! –todos pararon a lo que estaban haciendo, ya que México saco sus preciadas armas- ¡Dejen ya de chingar esta fiesta que me hizo Matthew y…! ¡Maldito gringo, deja de comerte mis dulces! –se abalanzo contra Alfred, ya que este estaba comiéndose la cajeta (10) que Guanajuato le había traído.

Todos suspiraron tranquilos, ya que cuando Gabriel y Alfred empezaban a pelear, podrían durar hasta horas. Volvieron a disfrutar la fiesta, ya luego le darían sus regalos al mexicano para calmarlo. Matthew miro alegre la escena –no aquella en donde ahora México le metía a la boca mole poblano (11) a E.U., sino toda la diversión que disfrutaban todos-. Podría ser ignorado, golpeado por ser confundido por su hermano, hasta ser invisible, pero se alegraba por una cosa, que aunque para varios podría ser insignificante, para él era algo hermoso y grandioso… tenía un amigo que le prestaba atención y que en este día, le gusto todo lo que le había preparado. Si, era su mejor amigo aquel chico de gran corazón.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Extra-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Oye Argentina, ¿ya tienes las piñatas? Es hora de romperlas –dijo Zacatecas con una ceja levantada.

-Che, no te preocupes, ya están –dijo alegre el argentino –voy por ellas.

-De acuerdo, llévalas ahorita al patio –salió, yéndose con su linda esposa Guanajuato.

-Che, ese hombre es muy serio –dijo para sí- De acuerdo piñatas, mi primo las nece… sita… –miro con una gota que estaban destruidas, y a su lado, descansaba Taco, el perro del mexicano- México me matara –tomo un pedazo de la piñata que tenia forma de Francia, y miro mal al perro- Creo que, este grandioso argentino tiene una idea –cambio su semblante preocupado a uno feliz- si soy groso, puedo hacer todo~ -rió y llamo a chile.

-¿Qué quieres que weon? –pregunto con el seño fruncido el chileno.

-Lo que te dije, ¿si me ayudas Manu? Es por una noble causa –dijo con ojitos esperanzados, por lo que el chileno acepto.

-Repiteme lo que debo hacer.

-¡Gracias Manu! –lo abrazo, y de paso metió mano. El chileno lo golpeo.

-Ya pues, solo dime que hago.

-Mira, solo ve por Francia y…

_...En la fiesta…_

-¡Ya están las piñatas! –llego alegre el argentino con una piñata en forma del francés; el chileno lo seguía, cargando una semejante al estadounidense. Algunos estados suspiraron, ya que así su hermano no se enojaría con ellos por los pequeños regalos que le habían traído, y se divertiría mucho.

-¡Woow! ¡Qué lindas! –dijo como niño pequeño el mexicano, saltando con un palo, listo para tomar dulces.

-Vamos primo, son tuyas –le sonrió Argentina.

-…-México tenía hasta estrellitas en los ojos, y luego miro a Jalisco- ¡Jalisco, pon música!

Jalisco obedeció, desapareciendo del lugar, y volviendo después vestido como DJ. Acomodó su mesa de DJ, y empezó con una tomada, muy estilo Alfred. Todos sudaron una gota, ¿acaso eso iba a tocar? Pero entonces, la música cambio, por la típica canción de "El jarabe tapatío" (12)… las naciones ya no sabían que esperar, eso era raro.

-¡Kya~! –O estaba ya ebrio, o emocionado… nadie sabía la razón- Gracias Martin, la piñata es genial –golpeaba duro la piñata en forma de Francia, pero lo curioso, esta salía gotas rojas.

-De nada che~ -le sonrió el argentino. El chileno solo negó.

-Kesesese~, vamos Toño, creo que esa piñata tiene tomates –dijo Prusia; España lo siguió, con un palo también.

Todas las naciones latinas, y algunas como Romano e Inglaterra, también se acercaron a pegarle, sin saber que en su interior estaba Francia amordazado y con lágrimas en los ojos por ser maltratado.

-_"__Petit__ Argentina es malo… tío Francis no hizo nada más que coquetearle a Chile"_- falla de cálculo. Nunca te metas con el chileno, propiedad del argentino.

…_20 minutos después…_

Todos se habían calmado, y ni siquiera preguntaron cómo apareció el francés en la piñata, ni se preocuparon por él, más que sus amigos. Pronto tomaron la otra piñata en forma de Alfred, pero esta la revisaron, descubriendo que contenía dulces a montones, por lo que babeo México… amaba los dulces.

-¿Cómo metiste a Francia a la piñata? –se acerco Zacatecas a Argentina.

-Che, Taco la destruyo, así que el libro que me regalo hace un año México –saco un libro que decía: "Como hacer piñatas en 5 min. Solo para extranjeros" (13). Zacatecas sudo una gota- sirvió para que hiciera la piñata rápidamente, usando de molde a Francia –ríe- pero la de Alfred no la hice. Él la trajo.

Zacatecas se limito a sonreír. Vaya, si que los primos de su hermano disfrutaban lo de ser naciones.

-¡Oigan! –grito México, obteniendo la atención de todos- Hoy festejan mi cumpleaños, pero esperen el 27, que es el mero día, por mientras… ¡A darle, que hay mole de olla (14)! –grito, volviendo la fiesta de nuevo.- ¡Ah! Y no olviden que el 18 hay fiesta en casa de Chile –todos vieron al latino- ¡Que su mero padre hará la fiesta! (15) –voltearon a ver al español, el cual sonreía. Los estados solo negaron, después les explicarían.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Bueno, que les pareció el fic? Bien, mal, me quieren matar? Es todo lo que pude hacer, y más al festejar a mi lindo México TwT… Bueno, Vismur-nee-san, perdóname por subirlo ahorita, pero no me dejaban. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado._

_Review~, si?_

_(1) Y (4): Ese chico es mi OC de mi municipio. Representa León de los Aldamas. Pertenece a Guanajuato, y es el municipio que más piel y calzado importa al país y mundo. Una breve explicación: México está dividido así= País– Estados- Municipios- Pueblo, colonia o delegación. Esto es para todos, con excepción de D.F., que es la capital y no estado, y se divide en delegaciones._

_(2)Eso es para mí. Siempre después de la barrida, sigue la limpiada con agua._

_(3)Así se les dice a las personas que no son ni tan morenas, ni tan blancas, o como dice mi onee-san, leche con chocolate XD_

_(5)El primero es el alcalde de León, y el segundo es el Gobernador de Guanajuato XD._

_(6)Es una playa muy conocida de México._

_(7)Son las armas de México. (Para mayor información, visite el perfil de Vismur)._

_(8)Significa golpear._

_(9)Es una maldición, y tiene una semejanza como "joder" o "fuck"_

_(10)Es un dulce típico de Celaya, Guanajuato. Está hecha a base de leche de vaca, o a veces de cabra, azúcar, y es de color café. Es muy dulce y me encanta comerla con pan tostado *w*_

_(11)Este platillo es típico de Puebla, hecho con chiles poblanos, y es rico en enchiladas y/o sopa de arroz con pollo… si vienen, comen este mole, es rico *w*_

_(12)Canción tradicional, y es originario de Jalisco, por eso es "tapatío" XD_

_(13)No es para ofender a nadie, solo que se me hace muy lindo Argentina para esto w, y el titulo esta así, porque muchos no saben hacer piñatas (ni muchos mexicanos XD)._

_(14)Significa que continuemos, ya que luego se acaba._

_(15)Jejeje, es para decir que mandamos, es decir, que soy el mejor._


End file.
